Sugar: Part Two of Duck Duck Goose
by AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife
Summary: If you've read the first one... I don't need to summarize this one.


A gift for Ponchygirl.

* * *

Jon walked in the break room to see Ponch sitting there, Ding Dong in one hand and Mt. Dew in the other. Barry and Grossie sitting across from him, staring.

His first intention was to run away from what came next. Instead he stayed and watched.

Ponch opened another Ding Dong when he was finished with that one.

"Ponch, you've eaten six of those things already. Do you really thing you need another one?" Barry asked. "You know what happened last time."

"Awe come on, Bear. That won't happen again. I'm sure of it."

"Ponch you can have that last one but that's it," Jon walked over to the table.

"Okay, dad," Ponch smiled at Jon, then took a bite of this favourite snack. He drank the rest of his Mt. Dew too. He was reaching for another Ding Ding packet when Barry grabbed his wrist.

"Seven's enough. Besides, it's almost time to get going," Barry motioned to the clock on the wall.

"Fine," Ponch pulled his arm back from Barry's grip. He got up and walked out of the room. His three friends in tow.

"If he starts going crazy again, I don't want to be part of it," Grossie started. "That's why I nominate you, Barry Baricza, to take care of him and take full responsibility for anything he does."

"Me!? Why me!? Why not Jon? He's his partner after all."

"Well, you gave him the money for all that stuff. And you sat there and watched him eat it, knowing well what could happen."

"Well fine. That's fair I guess. But you're helping me Jon," Barry looked at Jon, the look he gave him was pleading for him to say yes.

"Okay, I mean. What could possibly be worse than last time?"

"Good job, Jon. You jinxed it," Grossie sighed and walked in the briefing room.

"Well that one's on you," Barry followed in after Grossie.

"Whatever," Jon followed in after them both.

Barry and Jon sat together, Grossie sat next to Bonnie, Ponch sat alone, and Getraer was standing up at the podium rambling on about, well, whatever it was he was going on about.

It was all quiet and peaceful. Well, besides Getraer's complaining. Something about working overtime and the amount of car thefts in just the past week.

That's when it happened. Ponch got up and ran around the room a couple times then out the door. Not saying anything.

"I'm not even going to begin to question him anymore," Getraer sighed and shook his head.

Barry tapped Jon's arm and motioned to the door. They both got up and headed for the door, trying to sneak out as quietly and unnoticeable as possible. Although it didn't work.

"And where might you two be going?"

"Umm-"

"To fix Ponch. He clearly needs help," Jon looked at Barry and shrugged.

"Good, because I don't want to deal with him like that."

Jon pushed Barry out the door and down the hallway.

"Nice explanation, Jon."

"Why thank you," Jon opened the door and stepped out into the parking lot. There they saw Ponch running around shouting random things.

"Hey Ponch! What did I tell you was gonna happen!?" Barry shouted.

It didn't get Ponch's attention and now he was running around to different cruisers trying to see if they were unlocked.

"Ponch?" Jon asked. He and Baricza walked over towards him. They stopped when they saw Ponch stop at the side of one of the cruisers.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"That cruiser's mine."

"So?"

"I left it unlocked. The keys are in the-" he stopped mid sentence. They saw Ponch open the door and get in the driver's seat.

"Why would you leave the keys in the car!?" Jon hit the back of Barry's head with his hand.

"Well, that's not important now. Think of the damage he'd do with a cruiser. I mean, he already does enough with a motorcycle. How about a bigger vehicle?"

"Well he can't do anymore damage than you would."

Barry glared at him. He didn't exactly know why, Jon was right about that.

He followed Jon as he ran off and got in the cruiser. Barry got in the back.

"Where'd you put the keys?"

"Keys?" Ponch asked. "Oh I found them, some idiot left them in the ignition," Ponch turned the key and the engine started.

Barry now glared at Ponch. Well, that's another thing that was right.

"Ponch? No!" Jon tried to grab the keys but Ponch slammed his foot on the gas pedal. "Ponch stop the car!"

"Make me!"

"Ponch I swear if you crash this cruiser, I'm going to kill you!" Barry shouted.

"Crash it? You want me to crash it? I can do that! I'm good at crashing things!" Ponch smiled and made a sharp turn out on the street.

"Ponch no! You better stop this car before you kill us all! Then Barry won't be able to kill you, and I won't be able to kill Barry for killing you!"

"I don't want to!"

"I swear I am gonna-"

"Poncherello!" Barry's scream brought Ponch's focus back on the road. He saw he had drifted into the other lane and there was a semi coming towards them up ahead.

"Great! Now I have something to crash into," Ponch sped up a bit. As they got closer, the semi's horn was growing louder. Barry ducked down in the backseat and started praying. Jon reached over and grabbed the steering wheel. Jon managed to steer the vehicle back into the right lane just in time.

"Ponch pull over and trade seats with me," Jon let go of the wheel and let out a sigh of relief. He looked back at Barry who sat there trembling. "Hey, it's okay. We're not dead."

"We almost died. Ponch let me drive!"

"No! I am perfectly capable of driving myself. Thank you very much."

The cruiser kept gaining more and more speed, slowly. If they couldn't stop him soon, who knows what he'd do next. If there even was a next.

"Hey Ponch," Jon asked, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You want another Ding Dong?"

"Yes!" Ponch was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Jon, what are you-"

"Let's stop at this store up here and buy a box. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Ponch made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Barry felt like he was going to be sick. Why on Earth would Jon suggest more sugar?

Ponch parked the car and jumped out. He stopped and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before Jon could. Then took off running in the store.

"We have to get the keys Jon."

"I know, I know… Do you have a plan? Because all I have is chasing him around the store for them."

"Better than not trying at all," Barry took off after Ponch.

Jon came in after him. This was a big store and there was no chance of finding Ponch quickly.

"Uh, right. So you go find the aisle filled with sugar and stuff. And I'll look all around."

"Sure," Barry walked around looking down aisles as he went along. He finally came across the, " _sugar and stuff,_ " aisle.

Sure enough Ponch was standing there looking at a box of Ding Dongs on the top shelf.

"Barry, I can't reach them," Ponch began to pout.

"I'm sure you can if you jumped," Barry stopped. ' _Why did you tell him that? You could've made a deal with him. The keys for the box… Wow, you really are an idiot.'_

Ponch took Barry's advice and jumped up. He was able to grab the box. He hugged the box, then took off running to the check out.

Barry followed after him. They ended up standing in line at a checkout lane, Ponch still hugging his box of Ding Dongs.

"Hey Ponch."

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a deal. You give me the keys to my cruiser, and I'll pay for your Ding Dongs. How does that sound?"

Ponch thought for a moment. Then he nodded and handed Barry the keys.

"Thank you," Barry took out his wallet and handed Ponch a couple dollars. Then put the keys and his wallet back in his pocket.

"No. Thank you," Ponch smiled. They were next in line. He handed the cashier the box and the money.

The cashier gave them a strange look. Why would two CHP officers be buying a box of Ding Dongs? He decided not to question them. Instead he scanned the box and put it in the bag. He handed the bag to Ponch.

"Keep the change," Ponch said and ran out the door.

Barry sighed. "He's had too much sugar if you can't already tell."

"Oh I noticed. So you let him buy more sugar?"

"Long story. I have to go stop him before he does something else stupid," Barry ran out the door. In doing so he almost ran into Jon.

"I have the keys."

"Good. Now we just need to drag him out of the driver's seat."

"Already on it," Barry walked up and opened the driver's door. "Move."

"No."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Move."

"Make me."

Barry grabbed his arm and pulled him out of he car. Jon opened the back door and Barry pushed him in. He handed him his box of Ding Dongs then slammed the door shut.

"See? Easy," Barry got in the driver's seat at put the keys in the ignition. Jon got in the passenger's seat and looked back at Ponch, eating his Ding Dongs.

"I still don't see how he can eat those," Barry said starting the engine.

"Me either, we have to just live with it."

Barry pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the station. The ride was quiet, besides the sound of Ponch's Ding Ding wrappers crumbling of course. That's when it all went wrong. Ponch ran out of Ding Dongs.

He reached over the seat and grabbed the steering wheel. He turn the wheel and far right as he could.

"Ponch!" Jon tried to help Barry take back control, but it was too late. They crashed into a fire hydrant.

Jon got out and checked the front of the cruiser. The look on his face told Barry it wasn't good.

"Jon, don't tell me. Please don't tell me," Barry slammed his head on the steering wheel causing the car horn to go off, but he didn't care.

Ponch leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. Finally realization hit him. The sugar rush wore off and lost all affect on him.

"Barry? What's wrong?"

When he got no answer, Ponch climbed over the seat and got in the passenger's seat. He got out and walked around front to Jon.

"Wow, Barry. You really did a number on this one!" Ponch announced.

The car horn stopped. He looked up to see Barry staring at him through the windshield. It was more than a stare. The look he had on his face told him to run.

Barry got out and slammed the door. He walked over to them.

"I'm going to kill you. I swear, I'm going to kill you, Ponch."

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

Barry tackled him to the ground. Jon stared and watched. He wondered if he should help Ponch.

Well, it was Ponch's fault. He did crash it. Though he also wasn't aware of it, he was on a sugar high. They also warned him about what was gonna happen if he did eat all those.

He decided he should help Ponch. Barry really looked determined to kill him. He pulled Barry off of him and forced him over to the street curb.

"Sit here."

Barry didn't listen. He tried to push past Jon and go back to Ponch. Instead of letting him through Jon pushed him down.

"Sit here and don't move!" He walked back over to Ponch, looking back at Barry every few seconds to make sure he was still sitting there.

"Ponch, you're going to take full responsibility for this one. It was your fault."

"My fault!?"

"You reached over and grabbed the steering wheel. Barry and I couldn't stop you in time."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should tell Barry that," Jon shook his head. "Not now though! He still looks like he wants to rip your head off."

"Oops… From now on I'll limit my Ding Dongs to two before shift. I promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah, oops is right. Two is fine, but no more than that… Oh look here's Getraer. Why don't you run over there and explain everything before he starts chewing Barry out."

Ponch didn't respond. He walked off towards Barry and Getraer.

"What happened here!? Baricza this is the third time this month! The month isn't even half over! And if you think I'm mad, imagine Harlan! He'll be furious!"

"Sarge, I-"

"It's my fault."

Barry and Getraer looked back at Ponch. Waiting for him to explain.

"I was on a sugar high, again. And I reached over and grabbed the steering wheel. I'm sorry Barry, and it won't happen again, I promise."

"You're right it won't happen again. If it does, you'll be suspended," Getraer walked off muttering a bunch of things under his breath.

"Poncherello? Being mature? I think I'm the one hallucinating."

"Ha ha, so you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I mean. You probably just saved me from getting suspended so. Why not forgive you? I'm just never buying you a Ding Dong again."

"Awe come on."

"No."

"Alright, alright."

 _The next day…_

"Hey, Bear. I need to borrow five dollars. I owe Jon the money and I don't have my wallet on me. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Fine," Barry took out his wallet and handed him a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," Ponch grinned and ran down the hall.

Barry followed him into the break room. There he saw Jon shaking his head as Ponch stood getting a Ding Dong out of the vending machine.

"Ponch!"

"So much for not buying me a Ding Dong ever again," Ponch laughed and handed Barry the change.

"You tricked me."

"I'll pay you back for all the Ding Dongs you bought me yesterday. Okay?"

"Good."

Ponch smiled and took a bite of his favourite treat.


End file.
